Throughout this disclosure (including in the claims) the expression “pixel clock” (or “source pixel clock”) denotes the pixel rate clock employed by a transmitter to receive (from a source) or generate video data to be transmitted over a serial link (e.g., video data to be encoded, serialized, and then transmitted over a serial link). Typically, a pixel clock cycles once per pixel.
Throughout this disclosure (including in the claims) “link clock” denotes the link rate clock employed by a transmitter to transmit data symbols (e.g., encoded video data) over a serial link. In the case of transmission over a TMDS link, the link clock cycles once per link symbol. In operation of a typical, conventional DVI-compliant or HDMI-compliant system (“DVI” and “HDMI” links are discussed below), the source pixel clock's frequency matches that of the link clock, and the transmitter transmits the link clock (with encoded video data) to the receiver over the serial link.
Various serial links for transmitting data and clock signals are well known.
One conventional serial link, used primarily for high-speed transmission of video data from a host processor (e.g., a personal computer) to a monitor, is known as a transition minimized differential signaling interface (“TMDS” link). The characteristics of a conventional TMDS link include the following:
1. 8-bit words (components) of video data are encoded and then transmitted as 10-bit encoded symbols. Each 8-bit Red, Green, or Blue component of a 24-bit RGB pixel of digital video data is converted to an encoded 10-bit symbol before transmission;                a. the encoding determines a set of “in-band” (data) words and a set of “out-of-band” (control) words (the encoder can generate only “in-band” words in response to video data, although it can generate “out-of-band” words in response to control or sync signals. Each in-band word is an encoded word resulting from encoding of one input video data word. All words transmitted over the link that are not in-band words are “out-of-band” words);        b. the encoding of video data is performed such that the in-band words are transition minimized (a sequence of in-band words has a reduced or minimized number of transitions);        c. the encoding of video data is performed such that the in-band words are DC balanced (the encoding prevents each transmitted voltage waveform that is employed to transmit a sequence of in-band words from deviating by more than a predetermined threshold value from a reference potential. Specifically, the tenth bit of each “in-band” word indicates whether eight of the other nine bits thereof have been inverted during the encoding process to correct for an imbalance between running counts of ones and zeroes in the stream of previously encoded data bits);        
2. the encoded video data and a video clock signal are transmitted as differential signals (the video clock and encoded video data are transmitted as differential signals over conductor pairs);
3. three conductor pairs are employed to transmit the encoded video, and a fourth conductor pair is employed to transmit the video clock signal; and
4. signal transmission occurs in one direction, from a transmitter (typically associated with a desktop or portable computer, or other host) to a receiver (typically an element of a monitor or other display device).
Another serial link is the “High Definition Multimedia Interface” interface (“HDMI” link) developed Silicon Image, Inc., Matsushita Electric, Royal Philips Electronics, Sony Corporation, Thomson Multimedia, Toshiba Corporation, and Hitachi. An HDMI link can be implemented to include two TMDS links (which share a common conductor pair for transmitting a video clock signal) or one TMDS link, as well as additional control lines between the transmitter and receiver.
Another serial link is the “Digital Visual Interface” interface (“DVI” link) adopted by the Digital Display Working Group. It will be described with reference to FIG. 1. A DVI link can be implemented to include two TMDS links (which share a common conductor pair for transmitting a video clock signal) or one TMDS link, as well as additional control lines between the transmitter and receiver. The DVI link of FIG. 1 includes transmitter 1, receiver 3, and a cable (comprising connectors 120 and 121 and conductor set 122) between the transmitter and receiver. Conductor set 122 comprises four conductor pairs, Channel 0, Channel 1, and Channel 2 (sometimes referred to as “CH0, ” “CH1, ” and “CH2 ”) for video data, and Channel C (sometimes referred to herein as “CHC”) for a clock signal. Conductor set 122 also includes Display Data Channel (“DDC”) lines for bidirectional communication between the transmitter and a monitor associated with the receiver in accordance with the conventional Display Data Channel standard (the Video Electronics Standard Association's “Display Data Channel Standard,” Version 2, Rev. 0, dated Apr. 9, 1996), a Hot Plug Detect (HPD) line (on which the monitor transmits a signal that enables a processor associated with the transmitter to identify the monitor's presence), Analog lines (for transmitting analog video to the receiver), and Power lines (for providing DC power to the receiver and a monitor associated with the receiver). The Display Data Channel standard specifies a protocol for bidirectional communication between a transmitter and a monitor associated with a receiver, including transmission by the monitor of an Extended Display Identification (“EDID”) message that specifies various characteristics of the monitor, and transmission by the transmitter of control signals for the monitor. Transmitter 1 includes three identical encoder/serializer units (units 2, 4, and 6) and additional circuitry (not shown). Receiver 3 includes three identical recovery/decoder units (units 8, 10, and 12) and inter-channel alignment circuitry 14 connected as shown, and additional circuitry (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 1, circuit 2 encodes the data to be transmitted over Channel 0, and serializes the encoded bits. Similarly, circuit 4 encodes the data to be transmitted over Channel 1 (and serializes the encoded bits), and circuit 6 encodes the data to be transmitted over Channel 2 (and serializes the encoded bits). Each of circuits 2, 4, and 6 responds to a control signal (an active high binary control signal referred to as a “data enable” or “DE” signal) by selectively encoding either digital video words (in response to DE having a high value) or a control or synchronization signal pair (in response to DE having a low value). Each of encoders 2, 4, and 6 receives a different pair of control or synchronization signals: encoder 2 receives horizontal and vertical synchronization signals (HSYNC and VSYNC); encoder 4 receives control bits CTL0 and CTL1; and encoder 6 receives control bits CTL2 and CTL3. Thus, each of encoders 2, 4, and 6 generates in-band data symbols indicative of video data (in response to DE having a high value), encoder 2 generates out-of-band control symbols indicative of the values of HSYNC and VSYNC (in response to DE having a low value), encoder 4 generates out-of-band control symbols indicative of the values of CTL0 and CTL1 (in response to DE having a low value), and encoder 6 generates out-of-band words indicative of the values of CTL2 and CTL3 (in response to DE having a low value). In response to DE having a low value, each of encoders 4 and 6 generates one of four specific out-of-band control symbols indicative of the values 00, 01, 10, or 11, respectively, of control bits CTL0 and CTL1 (or CTL2 and CTL3).
It has been proposed to use a cryptographic protocol known as “High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection”(“HDCP”) to encrypt digital video to be transmitted over a DVI link and to decrypt the data at the DVI receiver. A DVI transmitter implementing HDCP outputs a 24-bit bus, known as cout[23:0], during the video active period (i.e. when DE is high). This 24-bit cout data is “Exclusive Ored” (in logic circuitry in the transmitter) with the 24-bit RGB video data input to the transmitter in order to encrypt the video data. The encrypted data is then encoded (according to the TMDS standard) for transmission. The same cout data is also generated in the receiver. After the encoded and encrypted data received at the receiver undergoes TMDS decoding, the cout data is processed together with the decoded video in logic circuitry in order to decrypt the decoded data and recover the original input video data.
Before the transmitter begins to transmit HDCP encrypted, encoded video data, the transmitter and receiver communicate bidirectionally with each other to execute an authentication protocol (to verify that the receiver is authorized to receive protected content, and to establish shared secret values for use in encryption of input data and decryption of transmitted encrypted data). After the receiver has been authenticated, the transmitter calculates the initial set of encryption keys (for encrypting the first line of input video data) in response to a control signal and sends the control signal to the receiver (during each vertical blanking period, when DE is low) to cause the receiver to calculate an initial set of decryption keys (for decrypting the first received and decoded line of transmitted video data). Following generation of the initial set of encryption/decryption keys, each of the transmitter and receiver performs a re-keying operation during each blanking (vertical or horizontal) interval to generate a new set of keys for encrypting (or decrypting) the next line of video data, and actual encryption of input video data (or decryption of received, decoded video data) is performed using the latest set of keys only when DE is high (not during the blanking intervals).
Throughout the specification the expression “TMDS-like link” will be used to denote a serial link capable of transmitting encoded data (e.g., encoded digital video data) and a clock for the encoded data, from a transmitter to a receiver, and also capable of transmitting (bidirectionally or unidirectionally) one or more additional signals (e.g., encoded digital audio data or other encoded data) between the transmitter and receiver, that is or includes either a TMDS link or a link having some but not all of the characteristics of a TMDS link. Examples of TMDS-like links include links that differ from TMDS links only by encoding data as N-bit code words (e.g., with N≠10 or N=10) that are not 10-bit TMDS code words, and links that differ from TMDS links only by transmitting encoded video over more than three or less than three conductor pairs. There are several conventional TMDS-like links.
The term “transmitter” is used herein in a broad sense to denote any device capable of encoding data and transmitting the encoded data over a serial link (and optionally also performing additional functions, which can include encrypting the data to be transmitted and other operations related to encoding, transmission, or encryption of the data). The term “receiver” is used herein in a broad sense to denote any device capable of receiving and decoding data that has been transmitted over a serial link (and optionally also performing additional functions, which can include decrypting the received data and other operations related to decoding, reception, or decryption of the received data). For example, the term transmitter can denote a transceiver that performs the functions of a receiver as well as the functions of a transmitter. In a more specific example, the term transmitter (with reference to a device that transmits non-audio auxiliary data over a TMDS-like link or other serial link) can denote a transceiver that is configured to receive video data and audio data over the link and to transmit the non-audio auxiliary data over the link.
Some TMDS-like links encode input video data (and other data) to be transmitted into encoded words comprising more bits than the incoming data using a coding algorithm other than the specific algorithm used in a TMDS link, and transmit the encoded video data as in-band characters and the other encoded data as out-of-band characters. The characters need not be classified as in-band or out-of-band characters based according to whether they satisfy transition minimization and DC balance criteria. Rather, other classification criteria could be used. An example of an encoding algorithm, other than that used in a TMDS link but which could be used in a TMDS-like link, is IBM 8b10b coding. The classification (between in-band and out-of-band characters) need not be based on just a high or low number of transitions. For example, the number of transitions of each of the in-band and out-of-band characters could (in some embodiments) be in a single range (e.g., a middle range defined by a minimum and a maximum number of transitions).
The data transmitted between the transmitter and receiver of a TMDS-like link can, but need not, be transmitted differentially (over a pair of conductors). Also, although a TMDS link has four differential pairs (in the single pixel version), three for video data and the other for a video clock, a TMDS-like link could have a different number of conductors or conductor pairs. Also, even though a TMDS link explicitly transmits the link clock over a separate differential pair, other links (including some TMDS-like links) do not explicitly transmit the link clock, in which case the receiver is required to recover the implicit clock from the data signaling. A link clock is not explicitly transmitted in all embodiments of the present invention, although a link clock is explicitly transmitted in some embodiments.